


Как на площади столичной

by Visenna, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Series: Стони в стихах [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blank Verse, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018





	Как на площади столичной

Как на площади столичной  
В жаркой солнечной Ваканде  
Предлагает всем прохожим  
Их портрет нарисовать  
Молодой голубоглазый  
Интересный иностранец,  
Словно белая ворона  
Выделяясь из толпы.  
Только вот какое дело:  
Подойдет к нему, допустим,  
Мать с ребенком, муж с женою,  
Бабка с выводком внучат,  
Он за карандаш возьмется  
И проступят на бумаге  
Чьи-то горькие, живые,  
Темно-карие глаза,  
Лоб, скула с кровоподтеком,  
Яркий рот, упрямо сжатый,  
И ладонь в перчатке алой  
Вскинута перед лицом.  
Он, конечно, извинится,  
Скомкав, выкинет рисунок,  
Нарисует, что просили,  
Даже денег не возьмет,  
А потом листок поднимет  
И, вздохнув, положит в папку,  
Где лежит таких набросков  
Штук примерно миллион.  
Но, задумавшись однажды,  
Нарисует он другое:  
Утро. Солнце. На подушке —  
Встрепанных волос копна,  
Тени, длинные ресницы,  
Чуть заметная улыбка…  
И неслышно подошедший  
Тони скажет: «Я беру».


End file.
